Insert Memory Here By HeyDiddleDiddle
by Meng Die
Summary: Hana centric.  Hana tiene muchas memorias de su vida, y de las formas en que ella se convirtio en una Inozuka.


**Insertar Memoria Aquí**

Summary: Hana has a great many memories of her life, and of ways she became an Inuzuka. Hana centric.

Author: Kiki (Hey-Diddle-Diddle)

Genre: General

Rating: PG

AN: For Ki, aka Kilerkki.

Hana fue tatuada cuando tenía tres años. Es su primera memoria, y va así:

Mamá la hace arrodillarse en la mesa. Hay cosas allí, son agujas, y un recipiente con pintura roja. Hay fuego, también, acomodado a un lado, y Mamá sostiene las agujas encima del fuego, hasta que están al rojo vivo.

Duele.

Ella grita, grita, grita, y Mamá le dice que guarde silencio, que sea una niña grande.

Hana llora después de eso, y las lágrimas mojan la gasa sobre sus mejillas.

Hana ahora es una Inuzuka.

x

Hana recibió sus perros cuando ella tenía siete años. Es su memoria más feliz, y va así:

Mama le pide que se levante, y Hana lo hace. Es muy tarde, o quizá es muy temprano, pero eso no le importa. Hana simplemente esta entusiasmada por estar levantada justo ahora, cuando la luna esta llena y el cielo esta oscuro.

Mama la lleva a otra casa, y cuando Hana entra, puede olerlo, sangre y perros.

Hay cachorros, tres de ellos, y Mamá le dice que son suyos ahora.

Hana se queda despierta toda la noche mirando fijamente a los cachorros recién nacidos, ciegos, húmedos, ensangrentados y perfectos.

Hana ahora es una Inuzuka.

x

Hana se graduó de la Academia cuando tenía once años. Es otro recuerdo, y va así:

Mamá está arrodillándose delante de ella, ayudándole a enderezar su banda ninja. Kiba está agarrando el chaleco de Mamá, y Hana quiere abrazar a Kiba tan fuerte como puede.

Es un día caluroso, y cuando Hana mira arriba, el sol quema sus ojos.

Kuromaru gimotea, y Mamá le dice que está orgullosa de ella, que Hana lo hizo bien.

Hana toca su banda una y otra ves, metal frío contra las yemas de sus dedos.

Hana ahora es una Inuzuka.

x

Hana mató a su primer hombre cuando ella tenía trece años. Es su memoria más aterradora, y va así:

Él es enorme, más alto que ella por varias pulgadas, y la supera por más de lo que ella se preocupa en pensar. Él es rápido, es fuerte, y está sujetando su cuello, arrojándola a un árbol.

Katsu esta detrás del ninja, y Hana puede ver la figura de Akira borrándose en las orillas de sus ojos.

El ninja está sobre ella, dedos que envueltos alrededor de su cuello, y él le dice que va a morir.

Katsu desgarra su garganta, y Akira desgarra su garganta, y Amaya desgarra su garganta, y Hana desgarra su vientre.

Hana ahora es una Inuzuka.

x

Hana tuvo su primer enamoramiento cuando tenía catorce años. Es su memoria más embarazosa, y va así:

Él es sensei de un equipo genin-chuunin, y ella está en el examen chuunin con sus dos estudiantes que aún son genin. Ellos presumen sobre su sensei durante horas, y cuando Hana lo ve, lo entiende.

Asuma es rudo, un enredo de barba y cigarros. El olor a cigarro es penetrante para la nariz de Hana.

Ella está de pie a su lado, cansada y ensangrentada, después de su combate sola, él le dice que lo hizo bien.

Hana le da una pequeña sonrisa y siente orgullo en su pecho.

Hana ahora es una Inuzuka.

x

Hana perdió a su primer amigo cuando ella tuvo diecinueve años. Es su peor memoria, y va así:

Akira desangrándose en el suelo, su espalda torcida de un modo completamente antinatural, y Hana descendiendo por la ladera del barranco, tropezando, corriendo y deslizándose. Amaya y Katsu están en alguna parte detrás de ella, ella lo cree, pero no puede detenerse para mirar, porque Akira está sangrando.

Duele.

Ella grita, grita, grita. Akira está gimoteando y está muriendo, y Hana está gritando mientras empuja sus manos contra el cuerpo de Akira y entrelaza sus dedos por su pelaje.

El chakra no detiene el sangrado.

Ella regresa cojeando hasta su casa, Amaya y Katsu arrastrándose por el camino detrás de ella, dejan a Akira, porque ella no puede cargar su cuerpo.

Hana ahora es una Inuzuka.

X

Hana tuvo un bebé cuando tenía veinticuatro años. Es su memoria más tranquilizante, y va así:

El bebé es muy rojo, muy pequeño, y muy hermoso. El olor del bebé es limpio, puro y perfecto, para la nariz de Hana es maravilloso, y Hana abraza al bebé estrechamente, sólo para estar segura de que el bebé todavía está allí.

Es perfecto. Hana piensa que nada ha sido alguna vez mejor.

Kiba viene, y Mamá también, Kiba le dice que el bebé es feo, como un mono, y Mamá le dice que el bebé es perfecto, como ella.

Hana besa la frente del bebé, el pelo suave como pelaje, y sonríe.

Hana ahora es una Inuzuka.

x

Hana murió cuando ella tenía veintiocho años. Es su última memoria, y va así:

Ella yace sobre su espalda, dedos apoyándose en su abdomen, y está mirando fijamente el sol. Su boca esta llena con sangre, y piensa que podría estar ahogándose, porque ella nunca aprendió a nadar.

Duele.

El sol está cegándola, y el lodo debajo de ella es cálido. Sus dedos están pegajosos, y puede oler sangre.

Ella quiere llamar a Mamá, porque está ahogándose, y no puede nadar, no cuando sus miembros están tan pesados. El sol le dice, es demasiado tarde, es demasiado tarde, es demasiado tarde.

Amaya y Katsu están al lado de ella, y ella no puede buscar a Akira, porque ella está ahogándose en el polvo.

Hana ya no es una Inuzuka.


End file.
